Canonized
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: I wondered how Mara Jade took the fact that Thrawn became Canon and she didn't. This is how I think she would take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Canonized**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Star Wars belongs to Disney (I hate them).**

Mara Jade Skywalker was sitting in a tap café across from, none other than, Grand Admiral Thrawn himself. In a different world, a different era, she would be trying to kill him for his campaign, but that was a different universe. The one that the two are in now is one where every character from every era and "canon" could relax and hang out. They had been having these meetings for a long time now, for they were the fan favorites of the old expanded universe. Ever since Disney bought the franchise, they met more frequently. "So Thrawn, what have you been up to?" Mara asked, most of the time it was just chit-chat.

"Been ruling my Empire of the Hand, and keeping a watchful eye on Zonama Sekot," Thrawn said. Mara shivered a bit when he mentioned the living world. Zonama Sekot was the new home of the Yuuzhan Vong, or Far-Outsiders to Thrawn and the Chiss people. Even though the war happened in a parallel universe, she had the memories of it.

"How are my troopers doing." Mara did care for the squad of five 'rouge' stormtroopers, known as the Hand of Judgment.

"The Hand of Judgment? Their doing fine in the Empire of the Hand" Thrawn had sort of hijacked them and made them members of his version of the 501st. "What about you, Emperor's Hand?" Thrawn asked, almost no one referred to her as that much anymore.

"I'm doing fine, attending to my duties as a Jedi Master, and spending time with my family." Mara said, speaking of said family, it has gotten a little weird having both Jacen and Kylo Ren around. They always get into arguments and always fighting with their lightsabers, in her and almost everyone else's opinions, that Jacen is the true Jedi turned Sith son of Han and Leia, but apparently, their opinions didn't matter anymore. When she came out of her thoughts, Mara noticed that Thrawn was looking intensely at a painting on the wall, as if studying it. She turned her head to the painting, and the painting was of the deal that sealed their fate. "I'll never understand how you get battle plans from studying art." Almost no one outside the Chiss really knew how he did it.

"To defeat an enemy, you must know them, not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, even their art." Thrawn said. If they ever decided to wage a war against Disney, Thrawn would be the head military strategist. Some say they are already fighting a war, a war to stay relevant.

Mara got a serious look on her face, "Thrawn, can you promise me something? That if you are selected to become a part of this new Disney story, that you will, if not try to get me in as well." She knew that Disney would select bits and pieces of their tale to make 'canon'.

Thrawn said, "I make no certain promises that I'll be able to get you in, but I will try." He meant it too; he understood her place as a fan favorite next to him, and did care about her. That is the thing in this universe; almost everyone cares what happens to everyone, it did not matter whether you were Jedi or Sith, or any other faction. Here, they cared, for they were all a part of one story, in some way.

Mara stood, "I need to get back to my family, same place and time next month?"

Thrawn agreed to it as he always did, "Oh, the Emperor is holding a ball for all high-level imperials next week, will you be in attendance?"

"What day?" She asked.

"Zhellday," Thrawn answered.

"I'll be there, see you next week." Mara walked out

As soon as she left, Thrawn's comlink went off; it was the frequency of Emperor Palpatine. Answering it, he says "Yes, your highness, how may I serve?"

Palpatine replied, "Grand Admiral Thrawn, your presence is required at a special celebration."

Thrawn says, "Shall I contact Hand Jade, or have you already done so?"

Palpatine almost hesitantly says, "This does not concern Jade, see you soon Admiral." Palpatine cut the connection.

Thrawn stood up, pressed out his white uniform, and headed for the Imperial Palace.

As soon as Sidious ended the call with Thrawn, he briefly looked unhappy, thinking about the Force storm that will be coming their way when, not if, Mara Jade discovers what happened. Vader noticed his momentary distress, as he felt it too.

Vader said to Sidious, "So, the Grand Admiral joins us, which is fine and great, but we both know how Jade is going to react to this."

Sidious agreed with Vader, "Hand Jade was my finest assassin, and has quite a temper to her."

"My daughter-in-law will be gunning straight for us and Thrawn when she finds out." Vader said.

Sidious replied, "If she hasn't found out already. However, we will deal with her temper when it comes, but today is for Thrawn." Together, both master and apprentice left to go to the banquet hall.

 **I got this idea right after the trailer for Rebels came out, revealing that Thrawn became Canon, I had also found out that Mara Jade didn't become Canon, and will never. Thanks a lot Disney. I wondered how Mara would take it and this came about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

The preparations for the celebration were almost complete. Count Dooku had brought a few bottles of champagne that he had on Serreno, and made sure the palace chefs made some small snacks. Maul and Savage wanted all meat, but Tyranus told them no, but did have a few meat snacks made, and also made sure to have a veggie platter for Plagueis. Plagueis brought some aged wine for after dinner. Grievous, Vader, Maul, and Savage were moving furniture around. As they had finished, Thrawn entered the room. Inquiring about this celebration, he was summoned to. "What are we celebrating, your Majesty?"

Palpatine handed Thrawn a glass of champagne, "we're celebrating you. You have become part of the new canon. Congratulations."

Thrawn was not expecting that announcement. "So that is why you didn't want me to contact Jade."

"Unfortunately yes, Hand Jade isn't a part of this." Sidious said.

"Regrettable, Jade would have done well as an official assassin or even a high Inquisitor." Thrawn said.

Speaking of Inquisitors, the Grand Inquisitor got annoyed when the leaders of the Empire and those that helped push the Empire into fruition, only talked about their alternate histories, their 'legends.' It was pissing him off about how much they talked about Jade. He didn't dare voice his opinion because everyone would be after him if he did.

"Am I still a Grand Admiral, or have they demoted me?" Thrawn asked.

"You are still a Grand Admiral, thankfully. One of only two canonically known Grand Admirals." Sidious said.

"Good, Good. There's just only one problem with this, though, and pretty much all of you know what that is." Thrawn stated.

"The wrath of the Emperor's Hand." Vader stated.

"We will deal with it when it comes, but for now, we drink." Sidious said and they drank their glasses.

"So, are me and Tarkin still equals in your eyes or is one still above the other? Thrawn asked.

"I think Tarkin is still above you, slightly, as he was the first Grand Moff. I'm not sure, as the datapad I got from Disney did not specify that." Sidious told him.

Tarkin briefly had a smug look on his face, then asked, "Speaking of Grand Moffs, how did 4-8C get appointed as a Grand Moff?"

"That's a good question, I don't recall." Sidious said, pondering it.

Grand Inquisitor was confused as to who they were talking about, the only Legends Grand Moffs he's met and spoken with, not including Tarkin, are Warlord Zsinj and Ardus Kaine. "Mind filling me in as to who 4-8C is, because it sounds like a droid."

"That's because he is." Tarkin said. "Grand Moff 4-8C is a IG assassin droid who had risen to the rank of Grand Moff at some point early on in the Empire's history.

"Alright then." Grand Inquisitor didn't know how to process that.

Sooner than anyone of them would have liked, they would have to deal with a vengeful Mara Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer:** **See chapter one**

 **Yes, I know its's been a while, I've been busy and a bit lazy, sorry about that, but here it is, the moment you have all been waiting for. Without further ado, on with the show.**

Mara arrived back at the Jedi Temple, and toward the suite she and Luke had. When she got there, she found Luke standing on the balcony, looking down on the main training grounds of the Temple, stepping out beside him.

Noticing her presence, Luke turned to face her, "Hey dear, how did it go?"

"It went fine, as it always does. Luke, you have your beard again." She never liked him having it.

"Sorry, I was at a meeting with some Disney executives, so I had to go like this," He reverted to his Legends look.

"Much better. Where's Ben? She inquired.

"Last I saw, he was training with Jacen." He replied.

"When was the last time he was Caedus?" That was always a concern for them.

"Two weeks ago, so he's good for a while. Oh, a message came for you." Luke answered.

"Who's it from? She asked.

"Disney." Luke stated.

"Great," She said with anger. She checked her email, and what she read made her very angry. "Kriffing Mouse."

"What is it, dear? Luke asked.

"It seems that a certain blue-skinned red-eyed humanoid has made it in to the new canon and I am still sitting on the sidelines." She told him, while starting to rummage through her wardrobe.

"Dear, what are you looking for?" Luke asked her.

"My old outfit, there it is." She said, grabbing her outfit and first lightsaber. She changed into her old outfit, shifting into a younger look, and secured her lightsaber to her belt. "Alright, I'll be back later."

"Don't kill him, Mara." Luke warned her.

"Even if I do, he'll be back in a few days. Love You." She said, walking out the door. Making her way to a speeder, she set off for the Imperial Palace.

At the Imperial Palace, she stalked her way down the corridors, heading for the ballroom. As she walked, she sighted Lumiya down the corridor walking in her direction. As they drew near, both scowled at the other, and as they were to pass by each other, a powerful Force Push sent Lumiya into the wall. Mara walked on without a word. Lumiya sat up against the wall, and pulled out her comlink, keying Vader's frequency.

Vader heard his comlink beep, stepping away from the group to answer it, noticing that it was Lumiya's frequency. "Go ahead, Shadow Hand."

"Master, is the Emperor next to you?" She asked.

"One moment," Vader caught Sidious' attention, and flicked his helmet, indicating for him to come over. Sidious walked over, brow arched in question. "Hand Lumiya asked for both of us." He told him.

"Go ahead, Hand Lumiya," Sidious said.

"Masters, I wanted to inform you that Hand Jade is in the Palace and is heading your way as we speak," Lumiya informed them.

"How mad is she?" Sidious asked.

"Considering that I just got Force pushed hard enough to leave a dent in the wall, I would say very mad." Lumiya told them.

"Thank You." Sidious turned back to group as Vader shut off the comlink. Walking back to the group, the two Sith Lords were a little worried. "Gentlemen, we're about to have company." No sooner than he said that, did the door that that Thrawn had his back to, slid open.

"THRAWN!" Mara yelled.

Thrawn remained composed and collected as everyone else took a step back. He turned to face her. Her emerald eyes fierce, her red hair complemented her fiery nature at this moment. He showed no fear to her. She had walked right up to him and stared him directly in his crimson eyes. Then, her magenta blade sprang to life, ready to strike him down. As she swung, her blade was intercepted by a red blade, it was Vader. Thrawn wisely back up.

Without thinking, Mara engaged the Dark Lord in saber combat, her time as a Jedi honed her skills with a lightsaber and she believed she could face Lord Vader in combat. Vader was playing the long game, blocking and parrying Mara's strikes, waiting for her to either tire or calm down, while everyone else gathered on the other side of the room. Eventually, Mara came to her senses, calming a little and shutting her saber down, Vader waited a moment to shut his down, just in case. Lord Plagueis stepped forward with a glass of the wine he was saving for after dinner. She accepted the wine and downed it. Returning her gaze to Thrawn, "We need to talk," she said.

"Before you say anything, I was contacted literally just after you left by the Emperor." Thrawn told her. Turning her gaze to Sidious, with a questioning glare.

"I only found out an hour before I contacted him, literally my first thought was about how I was going to tell you, Mara."

Turning back to Thrawn, "What does this mean, Thrawn? We're the favorites, you get in, and I am still sitting on the sidelines," she said.

"Look, none of us knew anything." Thrawn said

"You could have called and told me, that way, this incident wouldn't have happened. Will you put in a good word for me?" She asked him.

"Of course." Thrawn said.

She turned to leave, and then turned back to him, "I think that we should stop meeting for a while."

"Very well." He said.

"Try not to get killed because of some small detail that you happened to overlook." She advised.

"I'll try," Thrawn said. Mara walked out, needing to go destroy something. After the door closed behind Mara, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Sidious said, "That went about as I expected."

"Thankfully, it was not worse." Tarkin spoke.

"Yeah." Thrawn agreed.

"So, what now?" The Grand Inquisitor asked.

"Dinner anyone?" Maul inputted. Everyone agreed. As everyone turned to head for the dining room, Thrawn turned back to the door Mara walked through, for a moment of contemplation, then followed everyone else.

Mara headed back to the Temple, to one of the training rooms, to clear her head. Couple hours later, when she was tired, she went back to her room and laid down alongside Luke.

 **That does it for this story. If you guys want me to write a chapter about the Imperial Gala that Thrawn mentioned in Ch. One, let me know, otherwise, it's done.**

 **Now I am sure you are wondering a couple of things: One, in this universe, characters can shift between versions and ages, as Legends Luke never grew a beard as Canon did. Two, if someone dies, they'll return a few days later, kind of necessary with "Canon" and "Legends" characters inhabiting the same universe. Three, I have heard the rumor about Mara returning, however, personally, after TLJ, I feel that I'm finished, with Disney, for the most part. I'll see episode nine, then I'm done, with Disney. With Legends, I'll never be finished.**

 **Now, I'm onto other projects, as well as a Rebels story, that I just finished the first chapter of, so look out for that, it's called "A Second Chance at Family. Maybe now I'll** **do that remake of my Betrayal story that I removed, which I wonder how many of you guys remember that story, probably not many.**

 **The Emperor of the Multiverse is out. Peace.**


End file.
